Renesmee's Saga: Aurora Borealis
by terahteapot
Summary: It has been just over a year since the Cullens were left at peace and they finally think they can live in harmony. Of course though they can't. After the Cullens accept a new addition the Volturi declare war on them. Will they stay strong? Or buckle under the pressure? Summary sucks, I know, but story is better!
1. First Day Of School

**Renesmee's Saga: Aurora Borealis**

**Chapter One**

**First Day Of School**

**_Bella POV_**

"Alice! Are you ready yet, you've been up there for hours!" I call up the spiral staircase, my arms crossed over my chest, and I was tapping my foot. "We're going to be late! Are you making the dress?"

"Well, I wanted to have one specially made! But of course you and Edward refused because you are never open to my ideas!" Alice trills back, "I'm almost done, she looks stunning, this is just the cherry on top of the cake!"

It was Renesmee's very first day of school. It had been little over a year since my little bundle of joy was born, and now she was starting kindergarten. She looked around five years old, and her growing had slowed, enough so that she could start school and socialize with other children like a normal child was. We had discussed home-schooling with her, she had wrinkled her nose at us before saying, "I want to make friends." Of course that killed me and Edward. She loved us all, she told us every day, but despite her species she was a child too. A child who wanted to act her age, so we checked with Carlisle and he gave us the all clear. Renesmee could start school. Alice got Renesmee up bright and early this morning, determined to make her look even more beautiful than she already is. Alice wouldn't let me see anything she was doing, it was like I was the groom and Nessie was the bride, I couldn't see her outfit until she was ready so I could get the full effect. It was my child's first day of school and I wasn't allowed to see her for three hours before she started. Then again, things didn't exactly work normally in our house.

"Alice!" I call again, "I'm not kidding, Renesmee, Edward, Jacob and I are leaving in 10 minutes, and if she isn't ready by then I'll be mad! We can't have her be late on her first day!" When I get no response, I put my foot on the bottom of the staircase, "I'm coming up!"

"No!" Alice cries, "She's ready now! Just one more thing!" There's hushed muttering between Alice and Renesmee and then Alice shouts again, "She's perfect, you should thank me for getting her up so early! Girls will be begging her to be their friend! She looks fabulous!"

"Good!" I say, taking steps backwards, "Can I see my gorgeous daughter then?" I stand back, and then there are running footsteps as Renesmee comes flying down the stairs with the biggest and most brightest smile I have ever seen on her face.

"Aunt Alice made me look great!" Nessie gushes, "I hope she can do this every morning! I want to look like this every day for school!" I look at her and smile, it certainly was worth getting Nessie up at the crack of dawn. She wears a ankle length cotton white dress, with buttercup yellow trim along the bottom of the dress. Her bronze waves were loose over her shoulder, but one part at the front was thinly braided with yellow flower threaded through it, like she was some Greek goddess. On her feet were white sandals, and her toenails were painted yellow. Everything matched perfectly. "What do you think, Mom?" Nessie asks excitedly. Alice raises her eyebrows at me.

"I think..." I tease, "You look absolutely perfect, Ness. Everyone is going to be jealous of you." I pull her into a hug, ignoring Alice's growls of protest. It was a big moment for me as a mother and I wanted to hug my baby.

"Where are Daddy and Jakey?" Renesmee asks me anxiously, "They are coming aren't they? Because they promised me they'd be here!"

"Of course they are coming." I reassure her, "They would never miss your first day of school, it's very important to them." I kiss her head, "You'll be OK, won't you, Nessie? If anything happens, even if it's just a kid falling over in the playground, you have to call us!" Renesmee nods at me, and rolls her big brown eyes, "Do you remember the story, hun?"

"Yes." Renesmee says, perfectly certain, "Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle are my Mom and Dad, and you and Aunt Alice are my real sisters, and Uncle Emmett is my real brother, and Aunt Rose and Uncle Jasper are my adopted siblings, and Daddy is on his own."

"Good girl." I smile.

"Where's my little girl?" Edward asks, strolling into the room with a big smile on his face. Renesmee runs into her father's arms and I walk over too, before Edward wraps his arms around both of us.

"Aww!" Alice coos, taking out her camera and snapping a photo of us.

Nessie blinks, shocked, "Aunt Alice, I wasn't ready!"

"That's why I took it." Alice laughs, "The best photos are ones you aren't ready for, this'll be a great start to a new family photo album." She snaps another one, and this time Nessie poses quickly, not risking having another unready picture taken of her. Edward kisses my cheek and I blink as the camera flashes again.

"Alice." I say, irritated. Alice just giggles in that chirpy way.

"Where's Nessie?" Jacob comes bouncing into the room and Renesmee quickly forgets about photos and launches herself at Jacob, squealing in glee as he catches her and spins her around so Alice hisses, Nessie's hair going wild, but personally I prefer it that way.

"Jakey, I'm going to school!" Renesmee exclaims.

"I can see that, Nessie. You look absolutely beautiful." Jacob smiles and Edward growls, but I stamp on his foot -hard- to make sure he doesn't ruin Nessie's big moment. "Are you excited?"

"Yes! I'm going to make lots of new friends, and I'm going to have a teacher! I'm going to do schoolwork and play and eat lunch there and meet friends and do schoolwork!" She continued babbling along to Jake as we walk to the black Volvo and we strap her in the back.

I look to Edward as he starts to drive, "Will she be OK, Edward? She still seems so little, I don't want her to get hurt."

"She won't get hurt, Bella. She's strong, half-vampire remember?" Edward reassures me, pulling one hand from the steering wheel to hold my hand, I smile at my husband and relax against the seat.

The school was only a short twenty minute drive away from our house, but to Renesmee it seemed like forever, she kept on saying, "Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" Every two minutes. It was kind of cute, but kind of annoying too.

But as we finally pull up at the school, Renesmee turns to look at me with wide scared eyes and her bottom lip trembles, "Mom, what if they don't like me? What if they think I'm weird? What if-"

"Renesmee, calm down." I tell her, "Everyone will love you. You are a really likeable person, and I'm sure you'll make lots of friends."

"I'm gonna miss you and Dad." She sighs, before launching into my arms and hugging me very tightly. "I love you, Momma."

"I love you too, Ness. More than my own life. " I tell her, stroking her pale cheek and giving her a smile I was fighting to keep on my face. I was going to miss her so much, it would be so weird and quiet at home without Renesmee.

"I love you too, Daddy." Renesmee tells her father, hugging him too, but she only reaches the top of his legs where she hugs him as hard as she can.

Edward kisses her head, "I love you, Renesmee, so much."

Then Renesmee flies into Jacob's arms and hugs him as hard as she can. Jacob looks as if he's about to cry, I bet we all do, but even so, he bends down and hugs Renesmee back, and Renesmee sniffs, the sound muffled where her head was buried in Jacob's shirt. "Bye!" Renesmee waves cautiously before running off into the playground, taking her courage while she can.

**_Renesmee POV_**

I was finally here, school! So may children were running around and laughing and talking. I blink, unsure of what to do, but before I know it two teacher come out with warm smiles on their faces. The blonde one blew a whistle and every child ran towards her, including me. "Hello, students." The blonde one says cheerily, "I'm Mrs Lane, and this is Mrs Barker." She points to the brunette who smiles and waves. "Now I am going to call out your names, and if I say your name I want you to lineup in front of me, and then Mrs Barker will read her list and you go and stand beside her." She took a breath before she started reading out names, "Lia Braken, Justine Smith, Joseph Fenderson, Chelsea Clark, Alessandra Agostini, Nicole Augustine, Renesmee Cullen..." Yes! I got the teacher I wanted, I went and lined up after a brunette headed girl. After she finished calling out names she led us into a classroom and told us to all stand up at the front of the class and introduce ourselves to the class.

Lia Braken was the first one to walk up, she had jaw length blonde hair and an anxious expression on her face, "I'm Lia. I live in Forks with my Mummy and Daddy and little brother Marcel. I turned five last month." She stopped right there and that made me anxious, maybe we weren't meant to say much?

Alessandra walked up next, she looked interesting, and I liked her sense of style. She had caramel colored skin, big dark eyes and shiny dark brown hair down to her waist. She was wearing a navy blue knee-length dress with white frills around the puff sleeves and pockets of the dress, and she had white ballet flats on her feet. She gave us all a shy smile as she walked up to the class and began to talk. "I'm Alessandra, but my family calls me Ala. I live near La Push with my Uncle and his girlfriend Daisy. I used to live in Italy but we moved here because my Uncle was left a house here by my great grandmother. I turned _five_ three months ago." There was a glint in her eye as she said five. I stand up straight before the teacher calls me out to talk. I'm last.

The whole class stares at me as I begin to speak, "I'm Renesmee Carlie Cullen, but everyone calls me Nessie or Ness. I am adopted, my Mom is called Esme and my Dad is called Carlisle. I have lots of siblings, but only Bella and Alice are my real sisters, and Emmett is my real brother. I can speak fluent French and Spanish and I love to play the piano, my adopted brother Edward teaches me." Everyone's jaw is on the floor. I give them a nervous smile and blush.

My teacher looks astonished, "Wow, that's amazing, Renesmee. Go and pick a seat, then honey." I smile at her before skipping over to sit in an empty seat beside Alessandra, she blinks when she sees me, surprised.

"You looked lonely." I say to her.

Alessandra sighs, "Yeah, I don't fit in much. I'm different."

"I'm different too." I say, oh, if only she knew just how different I was. "It sucks sometimes but if we're different that means we are unique."

"Yeah, but, if I'm unique then nobody will be the same and like me." Alessandra says gloomily, "It was the same back in Italy too."

"Was it nice there?" I ask in interest, my Aunt Alice had told me it was very beautiful, but we were never going to go there, I knew why, the Volturi, the people from my nightmares lived there, and if I didn't go, then I at least wanted to hear about it.

"Oh, Renesmee, it was beautiful." Alessandra says dreamily, "We had a house right by the water, and every night we would see people setting out on their gondolas and we had one of our own. My Uncle would take me out at night so we could see the stars."

"It sounds amazing." I smile.

"It was." Alessandra says, before her smile drops, "Sometimes. We lived on the outskirts of Volterra." I freeze. Volterra, the home of the Volturi. I'd be terrified if I lived there.

"Does that name scare you?" Alessandra asks, her voice shaking as if she was scared of it too. I wanted to tell her that it gave me nightmares, that I used to wake up screaming that the residents were coming to get me. But I couldn't because that would reveal our secret, so I had to be suttle.

"Just a few people who live there scare me that's all." I say in a small voice.

Alessandra pauses before saying, "Their names wouldn't happen to be Aro, Caius and Marcus would they?"

I stare at her, "How did you know?"

"I knew it." Alessandra whispers, "You are a half-vampire aren't you?"

"Shhh!" I hush her, "It's a secret, Alessandra, you can't tell anyone! Please, but how do you know? Are you one?"

"Yeah." Alessandra admits. "My mom died when I was born. My Uncle has raised me since I was three. Are Bella and Alice really your siblings?"

"No." I say, "Bella is actually my Mom."

"She survived?" Alessandra's eye grow wide and sad, "How?"

"We injected her with venom seconds after I was born. I'm really sorry about your Mom. I know you didn't mean to. I loved my Momma when I was in her belly." I say sorrowfully. I take Alessandra's hand. "Alessandra, since we are both different, will you be my friend?"

"I've never really had a friend before." Alessandra says.

"I can be your first." I offer. "We could even be best friends if you wanted to. It's okay if you don't want to though."

"No, no! I'd love to be best friends." Alessandra says.

"Great."

**Okay, there may be another chapter up soon, because I am in love, already, I forced myself to stop writing because it was getting WAY too long and that isn't good now is it? Anyway, tell me your thoughts, and PLEASE REVIEW AND YOU GUYS ROCK! :D :D :D**


	2. Meet The Family

**Chapter Two**

**Meet The Family**

**_Alessandra POV_**

"Do you want to come over to my house tonight?" Renesmee asks me as she packs away her rainbow patterned pencil case and school books. She gives me a really enthusiastic smile and I give her a shy one back.

"I'll have to ring my Uncle." I say, "Are you sure that it's okay if I come over?" Renesmee nods, shrugging her bag onto her back and dialing her parent's number on her pink phone. I take out my own phone and start to call my Uncle. I didn't know whether he would let me go or not. He was a complete human and so was his girlfriend, and he was always cautious that I would drink from humans, but they had taught me to drink from animals. "Alessandra? What's wrong?" Are the first words I hear from the phone.

"Nothing." I say, "I haven't done anything wrong, I promise. I was just calling to ask whether it was okay for me to go over to my new friend Renesmee's house? She says it's OK." I await his answer with a pause.

"Alessandra, will you be able to control yourself? If she is human then her family will be too, and that will be very tempting for you." My Uncle answers sternly, and I bite my lip.

"No, Uncle, she's like me." I say in a quiet voice. "She is a half-vampire too, and her family are vampires." I still found it hard to believe that Renesmee's mother had survived the birth. My mother was alone when she had me, my father on a hunting trip, and she gave birth to me in a shack, before dying minutes later.

"OK." My Uncle answers, "But, remember no drinking from humans and be polite, and be home by six o'clock. Do you want me to pick you up or would you rather run home?" I stop, knowing he's want to pick me up. I had never slipped up but my Uncle was very strict with me about it. He maybe would think I would drink from a human on my way home.

"I'll call you when I get the address." I sigh, "I'd like you to pick me up, please."

"OK, tesoro." My Uncle speaks, "Ti amo."

I respond to him in Italian back, "Ti amo troppo. Ciao." I hang up. We didn't often speak in Italian, we did it sometimes around the house, only when we used pet names for each other, it was our first language, but we had chosen to speak English more often.

"My mom says it's OK." Renesmee tells me, "We are going to run home if that's OK?" I nod at my new found friend, before she gives me an interested look, "Do you always speak in Italian?"

"No. Only sometimes." I say vaguely. Renesmee takes my hand.

"Come on, it's this way." She laughs, before breaking in to a run and dragging me along with her. I can't help but giggle myself as we run along together, our hair flying in the wind.

**_Edward POV_**

I was interested to meet Renesmee's new friend. It was surprising to know that there were others like her out there, we only thought there was Nahuel. But her new friend, Alessandra, must have been born around the same times as Renesmee, as there was only a month between them. Renesmee had been born in September and Alessandra was born in October, near Halloween.

Bella was watching the clock like a hawk, waiting for the hand to tick to twenty past three, when Renesmee said she would be home. "It's not going to go any quicker the more you look at it." I remark, walking over to Bella and putting my arm around her. She gives me an embarrassed look.

"I know. I just miss her, it's been so different without her around. I should have had another three years with her around." Bella tells me, "I just hope she's made some friends. I've been worried it would be hard for her."

"Actually, she's made a friend." I tell her, "Her name is Alessandra and she's coming home with Renesmee after school."

Bella stares at me, "Edward!" She yelps, "She's human and she's going to be in a house full of vampires! What if someone hurts her! What if we kill Renesmee's very first friend? Oh, Edward, why did you agree?"

"Bella, relax." I smile at my wife. "She's like Renesmee. She's a hybrid too."

"What?" She says in surprise, "I thought that Nahuel was the only hybrid like her out there!" I kiss her nose.

"So did I." I say. "But we were wrong." At the end of my sentence, we hear the door slam open and the sound of Renesmee's laugh. Bella launches to her feet and runs out the room, me following close after.

I watch as Renesmee gives her mother a big hug, giggling. I swivel my gaze to the girl by the door, a shy expression on her face. She was small, with light cocoa skin, and dark brown eyes. Her hair was almost the exact same shade as her eyes, but it was just one shade lighter. She was just as beautiful as Renesmee. I smile at the young girl, and she looks back at me. "Mom, Dad, this is Alessandra." Renesmee introduces us.

"Hi, honey." Bella says, while I wave at her.

"Hello, Mr and Mrs Cullen." Alessandra says timidly.

"Please, call us Bella and Edward." Bells says, "It's nice to meet you, Alessandra."

Alessandra gives us a shaky smile, the corners of her lips turning upwards just slightly. She seemed like a very quiet girl, not like Renesmee, who just wanted to meet you and was always full of life and laughing and smiling. Maybe she'd bring out more laughs from Alessandra.

"Do you want to go to my room in the cottage?" Renesmee asks her friends. "I spend a lot of my time here in the day with my family but I sleep in my cottage, my bedroom is there."

"Sure." Alessandra whispers, "Bye, Mr and Mrs Cullen." I open my lips to protest to her calling us Mr and Mrs Cullens but she corrects herself almost immediately, "I mean Bella and Edward."

I watch them skip away, and kiss my wife on the cheek, "She seems like a really polite little girl, a little quiet but that's nice. Maybe she'll make Renesmee be less loud."

**_Renesmee POV_**

I use my key to open up the door to my cottage. "This is a really nice house." Alessandra comments, "But why don't you live up in the bigger house?" The door swings open, and we both walk in.

"Since me, Mom and Dad are a family we just live in here." I shrug, "It gives us a little privacy, especially since my family is a little crazy. Uncle Emmett's really loud, and I love my Aunt Alice but...she loves giving me makeovers. She would change me ten times a day if Mom let her."

"She sounds wonderful." Alessandra says, "I wish I had a Aunt like that, I love clothes, and shoes and jewelry." I raise my eyebrows at her, she didn't seem like the type to like all that stuff.

I walk through our living room and into my room. I really do love my room, it's painted a light baby pink with a big plush pink and white bed in the middle with my name spelt out in white letters above it. I have a closet the entire length of the wall and pictures of me and my family spread across the walls. I have a TV on my bedside table, and a couple of my favourite Disney movies below it, and a big pile of cushions in the corner. "It's so nice!" Alessandra says. "Renesmee, you are so lucky!"

"I told you, call me Nessie." I say, "But yes, I am very lucky to have a room like this."

"You are lucky in more ways than just your room." Alessandra tells me, "Your family doesn't constantly remind you not to drink from humans. You have a mom too. I mean, Angela is great but she isn't my Mom."

I go and put my arms around Alessandra, hugging her, "I'm sorry." I tell her, "But you can share my Mom."

"Thanks, Nessie, but I don't think it really works that way." Alessandra sighs.

"Well...you have me as your best friend." I say.

"Yeah." Alessandra says, "I never thought I'd have a friend who I could tell anything to, because of me being half vampire."

"Me too." I say. "Well, do you want to go hunt?"

"Definitely!" Alessandra giggles. "Come on!" We both leap up and run out of the room and into the forest.

**OK, I know that it was a really bad ending but I had to end it because it was getting too long. Anyway, thanks to KittieKat121 for your review, and Debbie Hicks, I didn't exactly understand your review...But thanks anyway? Anyway, DRAMA will be happening soon, I am open to any ideas, and I would love to hear some! PLEASE REVIEW AND YOU GUYS ROCK! :D:D:D**


	3. Bedtime

**Chapter Three**

**Bedtime**

**_Alessandra POV_**

"Do you want me to take you home, Alessandra?" Mr Cullen, or Edward asks me, making me jump. "Just give me your address and I'll drive you home."

"Oh, no, Mr Cullen, it's fine." I say, "My Uncle is picking me up. We live in La Push and my Uncle is very...private about where we live. He's very protective of us all, I can understand why he is..." I trail off. After the history in my family, I really couldn't blame my Uncle for keeping our house a secret. We lived in a very small house apart from everyone in La Push, we didn't have any friends. We kept to ourselves really, and I hadn't really liked it that way, I liked having friends, well, not a lot, I was shy of people, and I didn't like to speak much, scared I may slip up, but having Renesmee as a friend was really nice. She was a good friend, and it was good she was like me.

"Oh, that's fine." Edward says in surprise, "Well, you are welcome here any time, Alessandra. It's great that Renesmee has found a friend who is a hybrid like her, and you can come hunting with us too, I know you may not go with your family seeing as they are not vampires..."

"I usually go alone, but it was nice to hunt with someone else." I say timidly, "It is much more fun." I hear the honking of my Uncle's car outside of the house and I get to my feet, "Thank you for having me, Mr Cullen." I chirp before racing out the door to get into my Uncle's house.

"Did you have a good time?" My Uncle asks me.

"Yes. The Cullens are really...hospitable." I search for the right word and my Uncle laughs at me. I blush, embarrassed. Just because I was a child nobody respected me using words that most adults used. Nobody understood that I was intelligent for my age because of my species. My Uncle didn't know much about me because I was a total surprise. My uncle knew his sister, my mother was pregnant with a vampire's baby but he thought I was demon spawn and left her alone with my father. He didn't like him either, he hated him for doing that to his sister, and when my mother refused to kill me, he abandoned her.

My Uncle looks very closely at me before he frowns, "You have blood on your lips."

"Yes." I say, "They took me hunting, but don't worry, there were no humans, I just drank from a deer and a mountain lion." I see my Uncle flinch and my face grows a even deeper shade of red. He didn't like me talking about drinking from animals, I guess I forgot, the Cullens found it normal and congratulated me when I caught the animals, it was different for them. Renesmee was lucky.

"That was nice of them." My Uncle sighs, and our conversation ended there. I spent the rest of the car ride looking out of the window and admiring the star spangled sky that reminded me of my peaceful time in Italy. Well, not always peaceful, we had lived in hiding, scared of the Volturi. Renesmee told me that she faced them once, but Nahuel saved her. I didn't know there were more of us out there.

We finally arrived home and I get out of the car, tired from the hunting trip. When we walked into the house, Angela got to her feet to hug me, "How was your day, dolce?" She asks me.

"Perfetto." I answer her, "I met a new friend. Her name is Renesmee." I sit down on the sofa next to my Aunt. "We went hunting. It was nothing like the animal blood in Italy, but it was good even so. I haven't been in due weeks." I stop, "I'm very tired though, do you mind if I go to bed?"

"Not at all. Buonanotte, bambola." Angela murmurs, kissing my head, "I'll be up to sing to you in a couple of minutes."

"Buonanotte, Alessandra." My Uncle says, walking into his study. I walk upstairs to my bedroom, it was nothing like the one in Renesmee's cottage but it was home and I loved it. I had a wooden bed with a simple blue cover over it, and a soft white light by my bed. I had a small blue carpet, and a couple of pictures of Italy, I crawl into bed once I put on my white nightgown and minutes later Angela comes to sit by my bed. She begins to sing in her sweet voice:

"_Fa la ninna, fa la nanna  
Nella braccia della mamma  
Fa la ninna bel bambin,  
Fa la nanna bambin bel,  
Fa la ninna, fa la nanna  
Nella braccia della mamma."_

I rest my head on the pillow to try and sleep, and in a couple of minutes, I was sleeping very soundly and peacefully, and I had never felt better.

**_Renesmee POV_**

"I'm happy." I tell my parents, "I was happy before...but I'm happier now too. I'm glad I have a friend like Alessandra." Mom pulls me into a tight hug. I loved knowing I had forever with my family, none of us would ever die, and it was great knowing I would never have to go through the pain of losing them. I didn't want to, I loved them so much that it hurt sometimes. My parents were just...amazing! They were the best parents in the world. And I had Jake, my best friend, my protector and my wolf. He was always there and I knew he would live forever too. My life planned out perfectly and nothing would go wrong from here, the Volturi had left us alone and they would never threaten us again.

"I'm happy too, Nessie." Mom tells me, she strokes my hair. "But, I think it's bedtime for you, sleeping beauty."

"Aw! Mom!" I protest as she picks me up and begins to carry me towards my room, this was the worst time of the day, bedtime! It was the end of another day, and I'd have to wait ages until I could play or have fun with my family again!

"Hey, school tomorrow. You'll get to see Alessandra and you can't be tired for that." Mom smiles at me, "There's always a time where you have to go to bed, hun."

"Not for you." I yawn.

"Yeah, but...We're vampires." Mom rolls her eyes, "Now little smarty pants, get ready for bed and I'll send your Dad in to say goodnight in a minute."

"OK, Mom." I finally give in. "I love you."

"I love you too, Renesmee, more than-" Mom starts but I interrupt her,

"More than your own life, I know, Momma." I decide to be a little smart, "You are so predictable." Mom tickles me under my chin and I squeal, swatting her away, "No! No, please! Stop it!"

"Night, night, Renesmee." Mom says, before walking out of the room.

**_Edward POV_**

Renesmee's thoughts were very deep for her age, and it surprised me that she knew she would live forever. After I said goodnight to her, I wander into the living room and kiss my wife's head gently. "She's fast asleep." I smile at her.

"Good." Bella says, as I walk and sit down next to her, wrapping my arms around her and cuddling her. "Don't you wish you could go back to the time where Renesmee was a baby? Where she was so young?"

"She's still very young." I correct Bella, "Just enjoy it while you can, her childhood aging has slowed down, and we can let her live her childhood without living in fear of the Volturi or...any other threats!"  
"You are right." Bella sighs. "I shouldn't brood."

"No." I kiss her, "You shouldn't. I love you."

"I love you too."

**OK, so it is shorter than usual, and VERY boring, but DRAMA is coming in the next chapter, so stay tuned. We will also be seeing a little bit more into Alessandra's life, she will play a very big part in this story. Also, PR, Bella and Edward just wanted Renesmee to spend a little time in school so she could experience it. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEWA AND YOU GUYS ROCK! :D :D :D**


	4. Mae Flower

**Chapter Four**

**Mae Flower**

**_Rosalie POV_**

I walk through the forest, it seemed there were no animals around today, I had been everywhere, soon the bears would go into hibernation and Emmett would no longer be able to drink from them...and neither would I. I was getting unbearably thirsty and there was not a single animal to drink from. I kick the mud and pine in frustration, immediately regretting it when I ruin the new pairs of pink ballet flats that I bought only yesterday. Alice was going to _kill me_. I had only been wearing them for a few minutes.

I walk further into the forest, but I couldn't smell a single animal. No mountain lions, no nothing! Maybe it was time to take a hunting trip further from home. It was almost as if someone had come and drained every living creature there was in this forest. I growl, starting to turn back and find Emmett before I hear a quiet, muffled sob from inside the old abandoned shack behind me. I twirl around and walk cautiously towards it. There could be anything in there, and if there was a situation, I would immediately become a part of it. I didn't need that, yet I continued to walk over to the shack.

Nobody lived there, the house that once was by it had been demolished in a fire years ago, the shack used to be an old garden shed, but there was nothing left in it. A drug addict could be in there...or a alchaholic. Or something worse, like, a kid, a vampire or maybe a dog. I ever so gently ease open the door and I am welcomed with a scream, taking me by surprise.

What I am looking at is a woman, a young one at that. She is a light platinum blonde, pale, with tear pooled blue eyes. Her face is flushed and blotchy, tears still streaming down her pretty face, she is complete skin and bone, her cheekbones about to break through her pale skin and her eyes are bulging out of her sockets, and when I look down, I take a step back. Her clothes are ripped and torn, and her belly is round and bloated, obviously pregnant. Very pregnant, she looks like she could be at least seven months and big for that.

"Get out!" The woman screeches, before giving a sharp hiss of agony and clutching her large belly. "Leave me be, you monster!" Instead of doing just that, I walk closer to her and bend down beside her.

"I'm not going to hurt you." I say calmly, "Everything is going to be OK."

"You are a monster, don't touch me!" The woman cries. "I know you are a demon just like the man who impregnated me with his spawn! The man who left me alone and scared, carrying his child!"

I close my eyes. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be happening. Not again, we couldn't deal with this again. It was hard last time, we were put through hell, _Bella _was put through hell, and this is what this woman was going through. "I know what is happening to you." I whisper, "I know someone who was in the same position as you. They are still surviving, if you let me help you..."

"You are a vampire. You are just like him, he said he would help me but he left me to die. How do I know you won't?" The girl spits, wrapping her arms protectively around her round belly. She winces suddenly.

"I'm not like him." I murmur, "I promise. I swear. I won't let anyone hurt you, if you let me take you back to my home, I can have my father run some tests on you and see how far gone you are."

The woman pauses, a new sense of trust glazing over her features, "I have been pregnant for a few weeks. Three I think. I'm not sure, I started being sick a few weeks ago. I ran here when he left me, but I'm so hungry. I've tried eating but everything I eat comes back up."

"I know." I sigh, "I know what to give to you if you come back with me."

"OK." She murmurs. "I'm Mae...Mae Bradley."

"I'm Rosalie Cullen." I introduce myself, "I'm going to help you up, now, okay?" She nods, and I get to my feet again, gently helping Mae to her feet, she groans and holds her stomach.

When she is on her feet, I help her get on my back and I run at top speed back to the house where I burst through the doors. "Carlisle!" I scream, "Carlisle, I need you NOW! Get all your medical stuff ready!"

"Rosalie, what? What's happening, are you sick?" Carlisle comes running straight into the room and stops dead when he sees Mae. "Oh my god, Rosalie, who is this? Where did you find her?"

"I'll tell you on the way to getting her ready." I say coldly, leading Mae towards Carlisle's office. Carlisle looks to me for an explanation, "This is Mae." I say quietly, "I found her in that old abandoned shack. She's been through a lot, Carlisle, and she's pregnant with a baby like Renesmee. She's a few weeks gone, and she hasn't eaten in a long time, she keeps being sick."

"Oh my god." Carlisle moans as we reach the room that brings back memories from Bella's pregnancy. "Rosalie, have you told her what is going to happen to her?" I shake my head vigorously, I couldn't...I just couldn't! I couldn't tell her that she was going to die if she was going to keep her baby.

I help Mae get up onto the bed, and she gives me a frightened look, "What's going to happen to me?" She whimpers, taking my hand.

"We're going to do an ultrasound, Mae, just to see how far gone you are." I murmur back to her, "Don't be scared." Carlisle turns to give me an odd look, but I glare straight back at him. We couldn't have Mae panicked, if she needed anything right now it was calm and security.

Carlisle goes to pull up Mae's shirt to put the strangely shaped device on her stomach, but she flinches away, murmuring, "I want Rosalie to do it." I hold out my hand and Carlisle presses it into my hand. I ever so gently pull up her shirt, knowing the first time I did it with Bella I knocked her right on a bruise and it hurt her. I gasp as I see her stomach, it was black and blue, with a few purple footprint shapes where the baby had kicked a little too hard. Mae looks at it herself and groans, I give her a reassuring look, before gently brushing the device over her stomach. A bleary image comes up on the screen and we all turn to stare at it, and Carlisle examines it closely.

"I'd say about three weeks." Carlisle says, "A month maybe. And, wait, hold on a second!" He take the device from me and looks closer before whispering, "Oh, god, it's twins." I gasp and Mae's eyes fill with tears, but I take her hand.

She looks me directly in the eye before saying matter-of-factly, "I'm going to die, aren't I?" I don't know why but hearing her say that made tears of venom spring to my eyes. I sob and Mae stares at me, overcome by my sudden burst of emotion. Mae was my friend now, and she was going to die.

"We could turn you into a vampire, Mae." Carlisle suggests, but Mae glares at him and says, in a voice full of spite, "Become like you? A vampire? I'd rather die." She then turns to me and whispers, "Rosalie, these babies aren't going to survive without a mother." I nod at her. "Will you raise them as your own, please? I trust you, and you've had previous experience with it."

I stop, staring. A chance to become something I'd always wanted to be...a mother. It was so close I could almost touch it. My final dream could really come true. I find myself nodding and "Of course I will." slipping out of my mouth. "Thank you, Mae." I whisper and she just nods at me.

**OK, so like in the first saga, it is happening again! Don't worry, this isn't the only bit of drama that is going to be happening! Also, if you give me a review, there will be a shout-out for you on the next chapter. Special thanks to KittieKat121 and Sibuna826twihard" Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW AND YOU GUYS ROCK! :D :D :D**


	5. Makeovers

**Chapter Five**

**Makeovers**

**_Renesmee POV_**

"So..." Alessandra says in her usual quiet tone. "Your Aunt Rosalie bought a girl named Mae into your house and she's pregnant with twins who are like...us?" I nod, still taking it in myself. I knew that my Aunt Rose was taking care of the babies after they were born and I have to admit I was excited to have some new cousins. But I was also a little scared, I had always been the baby of the family. But, maybe they would stop treating me like I was so little because I wouldn't be a little girl anymore! "Is she going to be changed?" Alessandra interrupts my thoughts.

"No." I sigh, "She hates vampires, because the man who was with her left her alone after she found out she was having the babies. My Aunt Rosalie is going to adopt them when they are born." It was sad to know that Mae would die, despite her hate for vampires, she was really nice, and when I got home I would sit on the arm of the sofa and talk to her for ages, and she would listen to me, properly.

Alessandra frowns, "That's really nice of your Aunt." I nod in answer, as we walk along the hallway to our classroom. I loved school, I loved to learn. Even though everything was very easy to me and Alessandra, I enjoyed the experience, I loved being in the small classroom, the sound of children's laughter in the air, and having work set to me. "You are so lucky to have a big family." She sighs. "And they are all vampires and they understand you."

I cock my head to one side, "Alessandra...do you want to come down to a party tonight? We are heading down to the beach in La Push, my wolf friends are throwing a bonfire and they are always really fun. Just come down to my house after school and you can borrow some of my clothes. Aunt Alice will love it."

Alessandra raises her eyebrows at me and says, "Wolf friends?"

"Oh, yeah, I didn't tell you, did I?" I say in surprise, laughing at myself, "Well, wolves exist. My Jacob imprinted on me when I was born. An imprint is where a wolf will do anything for you and they'll protect you no matter what. Jacob is like my brother."

"I will come." Alessandra answers, "I'd like to. I'll have to get permission from my Uncle though, and I won't be able to stay long. I'm not allowed to be out after six o'clock." She looks sad.

"Well, it's a Friday!" I exclaim, "The beach parties last all night long, why don't you sleep over at my house?" I'd never had a sleepover and it seemed like a really exciting thing to do with my best friend!

"I could ask." Alessandra says hesitantly, "I don't know whether he'll say yes, he is very strict, as you know." I smile at her, there was a possibility! We walk into the classroom together and sit down at our desk, and our teacher begins to speak.

**_Rosalie POV_**

"I know the idea may seem disgusting to you." I attempt, looking at Mae's anger filled and disgusted face, "But it will help you and the babies. If you drink this you'll feel better and you may be able to eat something and keep it down."

"It seems normal to you." Mae spits, "You are a vampire, for goodness sake. You live off of blood." In that moment, Bella walks into the room. I look to her for support and she sighs, coming to bend down beside me.

"Mae, I know this must seem hard to you. I remember when I was carrying Renesmee, I didn't want to drink the blood. I was terrified, but when I did, it tasted good, and I felt stronger. I was able to eat something." Bella tells Mae, "Please just try it, it'll be good for you and the babies."

Mae gives me and Bella anxious looks before she presses the straw to her lips, then she begins to sip, and I can hear her pulse becoming stronger. "Thank you." I whisper to Bella, and she nods at me. Mae's eyes keep flickering to the clear straw and she looks scared of it.

"Think of something else." Bella says, "Like, Rose, have you thought of any baby names for the twins yet?" I give a small smile before nodding. I had stayed up all night flicking through a baby name book and I had found four completely perfect names. Everyone turns to look at me.

"Well, if one is a girl, I want to name her Amber Mae." I smile, "And if another is a boy, I want to name him Benjamin Anthony. If it's two girls, then the other will be named Aria Willow. If it's two boys, the other will be named Joseph Jay."

"They're beautiful." Mae says, taking a breath from sipping the blood, "But you'd name a girl after me?" I see her eyes fill with tears.

"Of course." I say, "It's all down to you that you gave me these children. You are like a angel sent from heaven to me, Mae. I promise, when the twins are older, I will tell them about you, about what you did to save them." I sigh, "I'll tell them that you were the bravest woman I have ever met."

"Oh, Rose." Mae chokes, hugging me, energy somewhat there now she had agreed to drink the blood.

**_Alessandra POV_**

I couldn't wait to get back to Renesmee's house. I was happy that Angela answered the phone, and not my Uncle because he would have said no. Angela said yes, so that meant I would be going to a party, and have a sleepover! Also, I would be able to get dressed up! I couldn't wait for Renesmee's Aunt's makeover!

We fell silent as we went into the house though, the woman who was pregnant, Mae, was sleeping, so we crept upstairs, to find Alice. "Aunt Alice!" Renesmee hisses, and she was there in a second.

"Let me guess." She trills, "You want me to give you a makeover for your beach party tonight?" We both nod. "Fabulous! Oh, Alessandra, I have the perfect dress that would go great with your skin tone! I can do your hair too!" She leads us into a whole room that was devoted to clothes and I gaze around me in wonder, I'd love to have a room like this in my house. I loved clothes.

Alice went around the room, sliding open the white doors to reveal some of the most beautiful clothes I have ever seen. She threw out a few, throwing shoes after her, as well as some swimsuits. Then she turned to us. "OK." She says professionally. "Renesmee, this dress is perfect. I've been wanting to use this on you for ages." She hands my best friend a perfect knee-length teal dress that was loose and flowed around her when she walks. There was white lace threading over the sweetheart neckline and bottom of the dress. Then she hands her a hot pink bikini, but presses her finger to her lips, "Do not tell your Dad."

"No need!" I hear Edward yell up the stairs, "Alice, she is not wearing that bikini, it's way to revealing for a young girl like her! Put her in a swimsuit! I told you not to buy that swimsuit."

"You just don't understand fashion, Edward Cullen." Alice screams down the stairs, "Fine, have it your way, but just so you know, you have LOST my friendship!" She throws the bikini back in the wardrobe, muttering angrily to herself, but she brings out a red and white floral tan-kini and hands it to Renesmee, who runs away to get changed. "Now," Alice says, "Here it is!" I gape at what I see. The most beautiful dress in the history of dresses. It was cream, sleeveless, and material was cut out to make beautiful patterns. It came to my knees, and Alice handed me the bikini that Renesmee wasn't allowed to wear. "Edward has no control over you." She says, and smiles. "Go get dressed."

I love it as soon as I put it on, I twirl around, the skirt flying out and I give a sigh of happiness, Alice was so amazing! She should be a stylist! I walk back into the room and Alice puts her hand to her chest when she sees me and Renesmee. "Perfect." She sighs. "Now, put these on!" She tosses me some white ballet flats and Renesmee some white gladiator sandals. She lets our hair loose, and then Edward calls up the stairs, "Time for the beach party!"

**A filler chapter yet again, but names have been chosen for the babies and I wanted Alessandra and Alice to have a close relationship. Alessandra is very quiet, sure, and Alice is very LOUD. But they both love fashion. Special thanks to fanficfaveRTFan and KittieKat121! PLEASE REVIEW AND YOU GUYS ROCK!**


	6. Beach Party

**Chapter Six**

**Beach Party**

**_Renesmee POV_**

I was super-excited! I loved beach parties and I could not wait for Alessandra to experience her very first one. She stayed close to me, a little scared of the crowd. I give her an encouraging smile, before turning my gaze to look at some of the wolf pack throwing test tubes into the large bonfire, blue and green smoke rose from it and I watch in complete interest, fascinated, before I am suddenly jerked into the air, causing me to scream. "Hey, squirt." Jacob greets me and I quickly forgive him for scaring me half to death. "How are you?"

"Hey, Jake!" I squeak, throwing my arms around him, "I've missed you! I feel like I haven't seen you in ages!" It had felt like forever, but really it had only been a week, since he first escorted me to my first day of school.

"How's school?" Jake asks me, playing with my wild mane of bronze hair.

"I love it!" I exclaim, "I learn new stuff everyday and even though it's really easy stuff I love it all!" He places me down on the ground and I pull Alessandra into view, she looks up, a little intimidated of his tallness. She was a small girl and compared to him she was a munchkin. "Jake, this is Alessandra, my best friend from school." His face fill with alarm but I quickly add, "Don't worry, she knows. She's a half vampire like me." Jacob relaxes.

"Hey." Jake says awkwardly to Alessandra, and she waves back, shy of him. "Well, be sure to come over to the bonfire when you are called, girls, we'll be telling tribal stories again, and we're going to light fireworks. Oh, and be sure to go swimming the water's great." We both nod at him before Jake walks away to join his friends. I turn to mine.

"Come on!" I laugh at her, "Let's go swimming! Maybe we can be in the water when the fireworks go on. Besides, night swimming is amazing." We both run towards the dark and calm water, and throwing my dress over my head, I leap into the water, I shriek, expecting it to be cold, but it turns out to be pleasantly warm and I doggy paddle along. Alessandra breast-strokes along to be next to me.

"Do you often go to beach parties?" Alessandra asks in interest. I ponder, I didn't go all the time, the wolves often threw beach parties, lighting bonfires, but I wasn't allowed to go to all of them, sometimes they went on till dawn, those were the ones I wasn't allowed to go to, the first one I went to was like that and I ended up falling asleep on the sea shore.

"Sometimes." I say vaguely. I spot someone I know in the distance and immediately start to swim towards them. Quill is swimming, Claire on his back, laughing and hitting Quill on the head shrieking, "Faster! Faster!"

"Hey, Claire! Hey, Quill!" I greet them, and they both turn to look at me.

"Hey, Nessie!" Claire laughs, "Quill's being a boat!" I laugh at her, she was four, the same way I looked, but I was much more mentally developed than her due to my vampire abilities. Claire pulls at Quill's curly hair and he groans in pain.

"I can see that, Claire." I giggle, "Oh, Claire, this is my best friend Alessandra." My friend duck her head shyly, hiding under a curtain of wet hair, it had turned almost black in the darkness.

"Hi!" Claire says, before squinting into the distance, "Oh, I think they're calling us to the bonfire!" She leaps off of Quill, and instead holds onto his arm for help.

"Come on!" I say, swimming back to shore, it was getting much darker now, but the feeling of the sand on my wet feet felt good, and even though I was still wet, I throw my dress over my head once again, the white thin material showed my swimsuit through, and the dress got wet but I didn't care. This was how I loved it. Alessandra seemed anxious about getting her dress wet. "Come on, my Aunt Alice won't care." I shrug, "She thinks all dresses are for a one wear use."

Alessandra smiles, and pulls her dress over her. We run towards the bonfire, and Jacob takes my hand, but Alessandra doesn't follow. She is simply staring at the man next to Jacob. And that man is staring right back at her. They don't break their gaze, and they don't move.

"Alessandra? Earth to Alessandra?" I say, but she doesn't speak.

"Seth?" Jacob says uncomfortably, hitting Seth on his back.

**Seth POV**

I couldn't tear my gaze from her. She was like the only thing on this earth, the beautiful beach setting vanished behind me, and she simply stood there. Her face was a perfect heart shape, and wet dark brown hair hung down to her waist, her skin was a dark caramel, drips of sea water on her, she was small, like a delicate flower, and her eyes were a perfect ovals, with a beautiful distance apart, they were a dark cocoa colour and they were framed with midnight black lashes. Her lips were full, and her nose was just as small as a button. She was perfect. Every single thing about her was beautiful. It was as if she was an angel herself.

I fall to my knees.

**Alessandra POV**

Nessie was calling me but I could hardly listen, my gaze was set at the tall boy who stood next to Jacob. He was on his knees, and I honestly felt like sinking to my own, I couldn't explain it. I felt like there was some attachment between us, like golden wires stringing us together. Like I could never leave him. But I didn't even know him. I was brought back into reality as Jacob says harshly, "You _didn't_, Seth."

"Did what?" Renesmee asks.

"Oh, Seth!" Jacob howls, "You idiot! Her family doesn't even know about wolves, and you just have to go and imprint on her!"

"What?" Renesmee shrieks.

"I..." I trail off. An imprint? Renesmee had only been vague on the details of one, she loved it, she said she always had someone to protect her. Was that what Seth would be like to me? But what if this was different? What if he didn't like me? What was my Uncle going to say? He didn't really like vampires let alone wolves! What was going on, oh, I was so confused!

"Alessandra." Jacob says, coming towards me, "Come on, me, Renesmee and Seth will explain what a real imprint is..."

**OK! So, kind of short, but...I am so sorry about not updating yesterday, because well, my Grandma is staying with us and she has invaded my room so I am not allowed in there, I cannot go in my parents room...and I am sleeping in my sister's bunk-beds and I am not allowed to go on the bottom bunk so there are no plug sockets to plug my laptop into, so also, I plug my laptop into the socket by the sofa, but...my family is loud. My sister runs around singing Frozen songs at the top of her lungs, my Mum is loud, my Dad is laughing all the time, and everyone yells at my Grandma because she can't hear what we are saying! But they are in the dining room right now, so I am fine. Happy Easter! And if you don't celebrate it, have a nice day! Also, go and check out Renesmee's Theory, she writes great stories! And go read KittieKat121's Hearts of Ice, I love it! And Sibuna826TwiHard's Sunrise Saga, if you like this you'll like that even more! PLEASE REVIEW AND YOU GUYS ROCK! :) :) :)**


	7. A Friend For Eternity

**Chapter Seven**

**A Friend For Eternity**

**_Alessandra POV_**

I walk over to a quiet part of the beach with Renesmee, Jacob and Seth. I was still in a daze, I had been imprinted on, and I hardly knew what an imprint was! My head was cloudy and heavy, and I felt weak. I didn't know what my Uncle would say! Would be mad? Angry? I collapse into the sand and Renesmee sits next to me, looking as surprised as I felt. "So..." I say awkwardly. "What is an imprint?" I look around, "Enlighten me."

"Well, an imprint is..." Seth sighs, "I when you look at someone and you feel like there's nobody else more important on the planet. You look and everything in your life changes, everything goes, all you want to do is take care of this girl. You would leave your life's ambition for her. You would do anything she wants."

"Oh." I say, not knowing what else to utter. My lips couldn't seem to make any other sound than that one.

"Basically," Renesmee says gently, "They become your best friend. You love them. You miss them after a day, you want them to be around twenty-four-seven. You feel empty without them." Jacob is nodding, his eyes shining with love for Nessie, "It's as if...a part of you is missing. If they are hurt, it destroys you. All you want to do is take care of them, be by their side."

"Oh." I repeat, sounding stupid and pathetic once again. I was still taking it in. There was a _lot_ to take in. My life was changing before my very eyes. I would live forever, I knew that. Would Seth? From what Nessie described, she couldn't live without Jacob. If Seth died before I did, would it would hurt too much to keep on living? "Will you live forever?" I manage to croak.

"As long as I continue phasing. Yeah." Seth says, "I'll be like this forever." I give him a small smile and he grins widely in delight. I wanted to speak to Seth, in private, I felt that this was between us, we had the connection, Nessie and Jake had a separate one from us.

"Can I talk to you alone, Seth?" I ask, he nods, and Renesmee and Jacob tactfully walk off hand in hand together. I face him, looking him right in the eye before whispering, "Why me?"

"What?" Seth asks in surprise.

"Why me?" I repeat. "Why did you choose to imprint on me? I'm just a normal girl...aside from being a half vampire half human hybrid. I just don't get it." Seth takes a deep breath, as if he's angry.

"I didn't choose you." He sighs, "It just...happened. And you aren't normal, to me you are the best thing that's ever happened." He stops, "Wow, I'm really going to have to get used to saying that."

I let myself giggle, "Me too. And it's going to be weird having an imprint. I don't know what it's like. I've seen Nessie and Jacob, but we are two different people from them, hey, we're the same species, but we have different personalities. What if I don't do it right?"

"Alessandra, you don't have to do anything. Around me, there is nothing you could do wrong, just treat me like I'm your friend. Well, we will be friends...I guess...unless you don't want to be friends..." Seth stumbles over his words and I roll my eyes at him.

"I want to be friends, Seth." I tell him, "We can start by getting to know each other, all we really know is each other's names." Seth nods, "Well, I'm from Italy, I've lived there for a long time but I don't anymore."

"I've lived in La Push all my life." Seth says. "Um..."

"It's okay, we don't have to do it all today. We can take it slow." I say, "But, this is my first beach party. I really want to go and listen to the tribal stories." Seth takes my hand and I don't mind, we both walk towards the glowing campfire. It was as if my life was starting a whole new chapter, a new element. I liked it, maybe this would be better than the life I'm living. Maybe Seth wouldn't constantly lecture me about drinking animal blood, and maybe he'd be another great friend to me, coming to this place was the best decision of my life, I had met so many new people, and people who I would cherish in my life. _Forever_.

**_Alice POV_**

I sigh blissfully, playing dress-up tonight was so much fun! Nessie hardly ever let me dress her up, it was so annoying! Argh! I wish Alessandra was a part of this family, she loved playing dress-up, and if she lived with us then I could do it every day! She reminded me of well...me. There were so many dresses I wanted to try on her, dresses that Nessie decided were too fancy. Well, fancy was good! I wish she hadn't inherited her mother's hatred for clothes.

I flit along to close the closet, before suddenly my eyes glaze over and fear overcomes me.

_Fire blazed around the field, the Volturi brothers laughing as they watched every single vampire being be killed. Hybrids, wolves...Vampires, all except themselves! They wanted to rule themselves, and they would kill anybody who got in their way, anybody, who tried to overrule them. They were going to kill every single one of the Cullen family, they knew about Mae...They thought we were trying to overcome them by numbers._

I stagger backwards, this was the end. They were going to kill us all.

Venom pooled down my face before I reached into my pocket and call Edward, I needed him to move Renesmee into the big house tonight and he had to bring Alessandra with him, she wasn't safe, Caius wanted to kill all hybrids, "Hello?" Edward says dully down the phone.

"Edward! You have to go and get Renesmee and Alessandra now! Bring them back to the big house now! This is urgent!" I screech down the phone.  
"Alice, what is it? What's wrong? Why are you so upset?" Edward babbles to me.

"It's the Volturi! They want to kill us all! None of us are safe! You have to bring Alessandra too, Aro wants to kill every single hybrid! She has to stay with us for a while, until it's over!" I'm sobbing.

"I'm getting in the car now." Edward says, "Oh my god..." His voice trails off as he begins to weep. I exit the call and slide down the wall, crying my golden eyes out. This was the end for all of us. We thought we were safe, we thought we could finally live without being afraid of the Volturi.

We were wrong.

**OK, so DRAMA! Yes, this is going to play a big part throughout the story series. Also, there will be three stories in the series: Aurora Borealis, Blue Moon and Eternal Sunrise. Check out my profile, there will be summaries for all of them up soon! Also, I know I'm slacking with A Soft Lullaby but I am trying to focus on this most at the moment to get it up and going, plus this is so much fun to write, I'm not saying A Soft Lullaby isn't, but...eh. Special Thanks to all who reviewed! I love you all! PLEASE REVIEW AND YOU GUYS ROCK! :) :) :)**


	8. Life With The Cullens

**Chapter Eight**

**Life With The Cullens**

**_Renesmee POV_**

"Renesmee, we have to go now!" I shriek, spinning around to see my father's tear streaked face, his expression was filled to the brim with panic, and that gave me an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Daddy?" I stammer, "What's going on? What's happening?"

"Renesmee, please!" My Dad pleads, "You and Alessandra need to come home now! It's the Volturi, baby." Fear fills me, and I want nothing more than to throw my arms around my father, cry, and beg him to tell me that everything is going to be OK, but instead, I turn to Jacob.

"What's going on, Edward?" Jake asks, coming into view, "It's not even late, it's only nine o'clock..." He looks disappointed, but then he sees my scared expression and starts to speak again, "What's wrong?"

"The Volturi have come back for us, Jacob." Edward whispers, "Renesmee and Alessandra have to come home. They aren't safe. They've declared war on us again, and we just have to..." Dad's voice breaks, and I panic, not used to seeing my big brave Dad break like this, that's when I start sobbing.

Alessandra runs over to us and Dad says, "Alessandra, you have to stay with us for a while." Alessandra opens her mouth to ask a question but my Dad cuts her off by saying, "I'll explain on the way home, honey. Come on."

We run all the way back to the car and I strap myself in the back seat next to Alessandra. The seats of my Dad's prized Volvo are getting wet water all over them but he doesn't seem to care. "Girls, because I know you are strong, I'm going to tell this to you straight." Dad says, "The Volturi have declared war on all supernatural beings, even hybrids, and your family can't protect you like we can so we have to look after you at our house."

"What about my family?" Alessandra's voice rises in panic.

"They'll be fine, I promise. The Volturi don't have anything against them." Dad promises, "We'll set you up in a bed in Renesmee's room in the cottage, you'll be fine, I promise, we'll keep you safe." He stops, "Call your family when we get back to our house."

"OK." Alessandra whispers, tears already tumbling down her cheeks. I was scared too, especially for my family, I don't want them to hurt my parents, or the rest of my family. I don't want them to hurt Alessandra either...

We get back to the house pretty fast and as soon as we get home, me and Alessandra head up to my room in the big house.

**_Alessandra POV_**

I quickly call my Uncle on my speed dial as soon as we get back to the Cullen house, I walk into the hallway, embarrassed, I didn't want to break into sobs, I had let myself cry a little in the car, but I had to be strong, or at least act like I'm strong towards the Cullens. If I started crying I didn't want them to hear. Renesmee and Edward started setting up a camp bed for me in Renesmee's bedroom.

"Uncle?" I choke down the phone.

"Alessandra?" My Uncle says back to me, "Is something wrong? Do you want to come home?" Of course I wanted to go home. I wanted everything to be alright and I wanted nothing more than to go home and hug my Uncle and Angela. But I take a deep breath.

"No, but...oh, Uncle, I have to stay with the Cullens for a while." I blurt out. "The Volturi...the vampires in Italy, they...they want to kill all hybrids and the Cullens but they can keep me safe more than you and they want me to stay here."

My Uncle swears in Italian. "God damn those vampires! Alessandra, of course I want you to come home to me but if it keeps you safe then stay with them. Just please come home one day a week so we can see you."

"Of course." I say, not even the Volturi could keep me from seeing my family. "Ti amo, lo zio." My voice breaks on the last word.

"Come io vi amo, dolce nipote." My Uncle speaks back. Hearing him calling me that in Italian made tears fall again, "Tutto quello che voglio è che tu sia al sicuro." He continues.

"Buonanotte, zio." I ring, and then the call goes dead. I close my eyes, squeezing them shut to stop the tears leaking out. I put my phone in my pocket, no matter what I would love him. I wait until the tears are stopped and I walk into the room, Renesmee immediately comes over and throws her arms around me. We hadn't known each other that long yet she already knew how upset I was.

"Everything will be fine." Renesmee tells me. "Your family will be safe, and I know it'll be hard to be away from them but my family will look after you. That's a promise, Alessandra." I nod, walking over to the camp bed and collapsing onto it, falling asleep still dressed in my wet dress.

**_Bella POV_**

Renesmee and Alessandra were fast asleep upstairs and Rosalie had bought Mae upstairs to sleep. We all sat down, everyone silent and devastated. Just when we thought our life was turning out okay, it was jerked away from us cruelly yet again from the Volturi. I hated them with a deep burning passion.

Rosalie comes back downstairs, and her voice is low and snappish, "This isn't right." She spits, "I thought that now the Volturi left us alone I would be able to raise my children in a safe and happy environment." She sighs, "I didn't want them to be born in fear of those stupid kings."

"We'll protect them with our lives." Emmett snaps, "No matter what."

"The kids come first." I speak up, "No matter the situation, we do what is best for Renesmee, Alessandra and the twins. Even if it means risking our own lives. We aren't giving up without a fight though, and the Volturi want war. They want to see us break down, but we won't give them that satisfaction."

"Bella's right." Edward backs me up. "We have to stay strong, and keep close together, they want us to see us divided."

"Never." Jasper says, putting his arm around Alice.

**Bad ending, I know...and shorter, but this was a filler chapter and there will be more DRAMA soon, especially as the twins will be born soon! ;) Special thanks to everyone who reviewed, you are all so amazing! Also, Renesmee's Theory, I love the nickname for Alessandra! Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW AND YOU GUYS ROCK! ;) ;) ;)**


	9. The Miracle Of Life

**Chapter Nine**

**The Miracle Of Life**

**_Rosalie POV_**

Everyone was on edge, due to the whole Volturi issue. Renesmee and Alessandra were staying in Renesmee's room here, while everyone else walked around the house with quick darting steps and snapped at you if you talked to them. And to make it that much worse, today was Mae's due date. It wasn't that I wasn't excited to meet my new babies, but Mae had become such a good friend to me, and I knew it was going to be one of the hardest things in the world to do to watch her die. I found her, I promised I'd protect her, and now she's going to die. I don't move from her side, I stay by her, holding her hand. Her eyes keep flitting to gaze at me, she was terrified I knew. I would be too if I was in her position. To her, she knew this would be the day where she would die. "Rosalie, I'm so scared." Mae whispers to me, tears threatening to pool in her eyes.

"I know, Mae." I whimper, "I know." I squeeze her hand gently, it was skin and bone in my grasp. I didn't want to hurt her, so I loosen my clench a little.

"I just want to be at peace but I know how much this is going to hurt. It's going to be a horrible experience and this isn't how I wanted to die. I'm never even going to get to hold my babies." Mae says, "Oh, Rosalie. I just want it to be over."

"I know." I repeat, "Do you want anyone else here while it happens?" I didn't want to be alone when it happened, I couldn't be alone when Mae died, I just couldn't, I wouldn't be able to handle it.

"Bella and Emmett." Mae requests, "Bella's been through this and Emmett is going to be the father of the twins I'm carrying. If it was you giving birth he'd be there and I want to know he's going to be here when they arrive."

"Of course." I say, and call for both my husband and my sister, my voice was shaky and as they walk into the room, they both sit on the floor. We would stay here, even if Mae went into labor late at night. We wouldn't leave her alone.

Mae's breathing begins to become fast and forced, and that's when I knew it was time, I brace myself, Emmett's squeezes my hand and Bella whispers, "Mae, it's okay, it'll be over soon. Let it happen, don't be scared."

That's when hell breaks loose.

Mae screams, a horrible heart wrenching, sickening shriek of agony which will haunt me until the end of my days, and then her scream is cut off by a muffled ripping noise, and Mae falls from the sofa. She falls to the ground, and Emmett moves away, giving me and Bella space. I clutch Mae's hand. She screams, writhing around in pain of the floor, I'd move her, but she looks in too much pain for that. She gargles for a moment and Bella's eyes grow scared, a sense of déjà vu obviously hitting her, and then like Bella, Mae throws up a load of blood.

It spatters the carpet, my clothes and Mae's eyes roll into the back of her head, I don't hesitate, I lean towards her stomach, whispering, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Mae." Then I sink my sharp teeth into her sweet warm flesh and I tear, the blood is wonderful but knowing it's Mae's blood I control myself.

"Stop it!" Mae screams, "Let me die, please! Just let me die! I want this over! I want this over right now!" Bella strokes Mae's head as she writhes around, and when there is a big enough rip, I reach my hands into her stomach and I pull out the first child, she cries as she is brought into the world, and I take a moment to stare at her, taking in her beauty.

"It's Amber Mae!" I cry, but there is no response from Mae. She is on the ground, and from the looks of it...dead. Tears pool in my eyes and I scream out in agony, but the it hits me. The other child is still inside of her. I give Amber to Bella and reach in once again, this time pulling out another baby, but this one doesn't cry.

"No." I choke, "Oh, god, please no." I start doing CPR on its tiny chest, "Aria Willow, don't you dare die on me now. No." I am doing the procedure as hard as I can, and Bella sits next to the sofa where Mae once lay, sobbing as Amber cries and cries for me to hold her again. "ARIA!" I screech, and Emmett comes over to help me, he's crying too.

He takes over, and I go to take Amber, I take a good look at her through my tears. She is pale, with blonde hair, wispy like a baby's should be, not like Renesmee's thick curls, she is pale, but pretty pale like an angel, and her eyes are a bluish-grey, her lips are heart shaped and shell pink. She's perfect, just like I knew she would be, and she's everything I could have hoped for.

A baby's cry rings through the air, and it's not Amber making the noise. I sigh a breath of relief and reach over to take Aria from Emmett. She is identical to her sister, apart from her eyes, which are a mint green colour. They are both so beautiful it makes me want to cry. But when I look to Mae's body, I do cry. Emmett nods at me, as if to tell me he'll take care of it, and then I run off to bathe the twins. I run the water just right, not wanting it to be too hot.

The girls sit on my lap quietly, not crying, they just hold each other's hands, I can tell they'll be close already. I carefully put them in the water, I support both their backs with my hands, I wash the blood from them, still crying as the water turns pink from the blood. Mae's blood. "She loved you." I find myself telling my newborn daughter's. "She would have raised you beautifully. But, if you don't mind, I'm going to take care of you. I'll love you as much as she did, and I'll never let you forget her, when you are older, I'll tell you your mother's story."

I dry them in soft white towels, before walking to their new nursery and putting them on their towels. I pick out two outfits with mild differences. One onesie is pink and reads _Little Angel_ and the other reads _Little Princess_. I bring them downstairs to face Emmett. His gaze softens as he sees his girls and I gently hand Aria to him, he looks up at me with a more serious look. "We're...um...holding a funeral for Mae outside in a couple of a minutes and I knew you'd like to come. We'd take Aria and Amber with us of course. Mae bought them here after all."

"Of course." I say, "Oh, Emmett. It doesn't seem real, she just died in such a rush, I lost a friend, and I didn't even get to say goodbye."

"You saved Aria's life, Rosalie." Emmett says, putting one hand on my shoulder, "And you can say goodbye to Mae properly at her funeral, you can say more than you could when she went into labor." He sighs, "She did this family a great deed and she deserves a proper funeral. We...we're going to cremate her. And we'll have a proper tombstone at the church yard." I nod, wiping tears from my cheeks.

**So, kind of a sad chapter, but Aria and Amber are here! Now I wanted to have identical twins so please don't leave a review going you should have had one boy one girl...it's my story! There will be a boy somewhere along the line, though, hehehe...don't panic! Anyways, thanks for reviewing. PLEASE RVIEW AND YOU GUYS ROCK! ;) ;) ;)**


	10. Saying Goodbye To Mae

**Chapter Ten**

**Saying Goodbye To Mae**

**_Emmett POV_**

I knew this would be one of the hardest things any of us would have to do. To Edward, this would be telling him that if he hadn't injected Bella quick enough, this would be his wife. And to me, it was saying goodbye to someone who gave me a chance to be something I always wanted to be - a father.

Rosalie had lost one of the best friends she had ever had, and she was hurting, I could tell, though she was trying to hide her tears by burying her face in Aria's blonde hair. My daughter's would be saying goodbye to someone they never knew, their mother who died for them. It had to be done, it was only right.

We walk out into the garden, where it seems to be that everyone is in tears. In the middle of the garden there is a black marble coffin with a bunch of red roses thrown on it. I hear Rosalie gulp and I walk over to her and put my arm around her, I see my niece, who is looking at the coffin with one of the most heartbroken expressions on her face. It makes me sad, if I ever had to see Aria or Amber so upset it would kill me.

Carlisle clears his throat and we all look up and stare at him. He takes a deep breath and steps toward the coffin. "As you know," He says croakily, "We are here today to say goodbye to the bravest woman I have ever met in my life. Mae Bradley, the woman who brought us Aria and Amber." The girls react to their names, looking up, but I smooth Amber's hair down and she rest her head on my chest once again. "She bought Rosalie and Emmett so much happiness." Carlisle continues, "And we should all be able to say goodbye to her properly."

"Carlisle," Rosalie says, "I...I want to say goodbye." Carlisle nods and walks over to Rosalie, and takes his granddaughter in his arms for the first time, my Rosie walks towards the coffin before clearing her throat awkwardly.

"Mae was..." She starts, a tear falling down her cheek, "Mae wasn't just someone who was giving me a baby. She was my friend. I found her in that old shack and the first thing I wanted to do when I saw her was protect her. She looked lost and alone, and most of all she was scared. She wouldn't tell anyone her story, but that was okay, because I didn't want her to hurt anymore. She made me promise her something though, a few hours before her death. She asked me to take care of the twins, even if it meat risking my own life. She loved Aria and Amber even though she never met them, she didn't even get to hold them. I wish she had, I wish I had been quicker. I wish she could have made it out alive." Rosalie is sobbing so hard now that tears spring to my eyes, I pass Amber to Bella and run towards my wife, I take her in my arms and hush her a little, stroking her hair, she howls in my arms, as I gently move her away from the coffin.

Bella is next up, and we all stop and listen to her, even Rosalie quiets her cries to listen. "I went through what Mae went through." She sighs, "But I had the safety of knowing that I would be changed at the end of it. I knew I would hold my baby and raise her. Mae didn't have that, her vampire boyfriend left her and she resented him for that, and she hated vampires. She knew she was going to die. But, she didn't break down because Mae was brave. She did a great deed to this family and we will never forget it. I wish there could have been a way for her to stay alive, I really do, but..." She stops, and instead walks over to her crying child.

I feel as if I should say something but I don't know what, I haven't really got a way with words, I just shout and boom about, laughing all the time, but...this woman gave me two beautiful twin daughters. I step forward and everybody stares at me, cough, "So..." I say awkwardly, "I don't really know how to do this kind of thing. I know I should, and I feel I should. Because I know Mae didn't have much family, and I know if she had the chance she would have taken care of Aria and Amber. She knew they were family, and all she wanted was the best for them. Well, I'm going to do everything to take care of the twins and love them just as much as she did, like Rosalie said, she never got to hold them, but when Aria and Amber get older, we'll tell them Mae's story." I take a deep breath, "We'll tell them everything, or as much as they want to hear. They deserve to know their mother. Now, I know that even if Mae had raised the twins, they wouldn't have had a father, so I feel it's a big responsibility for me to be the perfect one. I can never let them down." I let some air out of my mouth, and Aria reaches out to a fallen rose on the floor. I bend down and hand it to her, and she tosses it down onto the coffin. I kiss her head, "And I hope they grow up to be just like Mae."

"Thank you, Emmett." Carlisle nods at me, "Does anyone else want to say something?" There's silence. Nobody knew Mae just as well as Rosalie, Bella and I, so they didn't know what to say. "Anybody?"

"Me." Renesmee says softly, taking us all by surprise. She walks over to Esme's flower garden, and tugs up a beautiful flower, a perfect daisy. A May Flower. A _Mae_ flower. She throws it down on the coffin with respect and two words fall from her mouth, "Goodbye, Mae."

We all go out of the garden before we lose it. Carlisle, Edward and Jasper stay out there to help...take care of Mae. Me and Rosalie walk upstairs in silence, the twins half asleep in our arms, their bedroom was decorated yellow, with bumblebee patterns along the walls since we didn't know what the gender would be. I place Aria down in one crib and she is already asleep.

Once we do that, me and Rosalie walk out into the hallway where she slides down the wall, tears flowing down her cheeks again. "I'm so happy." She chokes, "But so sad. It feels so mixed up." I put my arms around her.

"We'll never forget Mae." I tell her, "But we have to stay strong for Aria and Amber's sake. We met two beautiful new people today, Rosalie, and we get to take care of them for the rest of their lives."

Rosalie wipes her eyes and puts a smile on her face, "You are right." She says. "We may only get seven years of their childhood instead of eighteen, but that's enough for me." I kiss her gently.

"Me too." I say. "I can't wait to enjoy the experiences of parenthood."

"Let's just hope that they don't turn out to be troublemakers like you are." Rosalie teases me and I pull her blonde hair jokingly.

"I want a mini Emmett." I roll my eyes. "Ah, childhood."

"Babyhood, you mean." Rosalie says, "They aren't old enough to start throwing water balloons and planting shower dye quite yet."

**OK, so, kind of a sad chapter, but more drama coming up, I really hope that you are excited for that. Also, sorry about Chapter Eight being Chapter Seven it is fixed now. It's that thing Fan Fiction keeps doing where it changed the font randomly. Also, sorry if I update too fast, I'm just so eager to write this story it is so much fun! We will be getting a view into Volterra quite soon to see what is going on. PLEASE REVIEW AND YOU GUYS ROCK! :) :) :)**


	11. The Impending Battle

**Chapter Eleven**

**The Impending Battle**

**_Aro POV_**

"They've been born." Khaleesi mutters, walking through the tall wooden doors of our throne room, "That woman died for them this yesterday morning, and the Cullens have taken possession of the children. Their names are Amber Mae and Aria Willow." I sneer in disgust. The Cullens thought they could overpower us but they were wrong, and we had Khaleesi now. She was stronger than both of those twins. "Also, the Cullens have a ally." She snaps, "A girl named Alessandra. She's like the crossbreed mutant Renesmee. Apparently she was living right under our noses in Italy. You should have killed her while you had the chance."

"Do not test me, Khaleesi." I snarl. "Do not question my power, she must have been incredibly well hidden to hide from the Volturi. If we had Edward Cullen or Alice Cullen on our side then of course we would have killed her." I rise from my throne, "Tell me more about her." If I knew then I would be able to kill her easily.

"She's a classic Italian." Khaleesi says with a roll of her strange eyes, "Dark brown hair almost hitting black with dark eyes and dark skin. Quite beautiful but what can you expect from a hybrid? There is vampire in her." She starts once again, "I heard she is living with her Uncle and his mate, they are both human."

"It is settled then." I say cruelly, "We will track down her family and kill her, it will make her weaker, and that will make the Cullens weaker." I nod at the woman in front of me, "You have served me well, Khaleesi."

"I don't serve you, Aro." Khaleesi snarls, "You know I'm only here because I hate the Cullens too. You know that Edward Cullen killed my sister."

"She was a human, it did not matter." I snap.

Khaleesi lunges for me but Alec and Felix were on her in a second, "It mattered to me." She snaps, "She was my sister, we were best friends. She died in a matter of seconds due to him, and when it comes to the fight I will be the one to kill Edward Cullen." I saw the vengeance in her eyes. Her red eyes were blazing with fire, but I saw pain and fear and hurt behind them.

"Leave me." I say to her, "The tourists will be arriving soon, and I am thirsty. I wish to feed."

**_Alessandra POV_**

Tonight was the night that I would go home to spend the night with my Uncle and Angela. It had only been three weeks, and yet I missed them so much. I had grown extremely close to the Cullens though. Renesmee was like my sister and Alice had become like a second mother to me. We were so alike, we both loved fashion, and even though I was so quiet, and she was so loud, it meant that I didn't have to talk too much, and she had much more interesting things to say. And Jasper was amazing, how he calmed me when I grew scared, and he talked to me, about proper grown up subjects, he told me more about the Volturi and for the first time in years I was treated like an adult.

I zip up my case, and Alice hands me a beautiful dress. "It's yours." She tells me, I gape at her in surprise, "Renesmee told me that you liked this one, and she thinks it is too girly anyway." I look at the dress, feeling the smooth and soft satin of the skirt. It was black, and came to my knees, with black netting over the top, with silver diamante flowers were decorating it. It was strapless, and was beautiful. "I love it, I really do, but I can't accept it..." I start.

"Nuh-uh-uh." Alice says, "Wrong answer. Please, Alessandra, it's a gift." She gives me those big puppy dog eyes, and I give her a big smile before surprising her and myself with hugging her tightly. She hugs me back, for a minute before pulling me at arm's length, "Go put it on, it'll be a nice surprise for your family." I nod, skipping off into the bathroom to change out of my lavender blouse and skinny jeans. I put the dress on and look at myself in the mirror. I loved it.

I walk back out and twirl around for Alice, she claps her hands before sighing, "I wish you'd let me or Jazz take you home. I can't help but think that you'll get hurt."

"My Uncle and Angela are a little scared of vampires." I admit. "Or I'd let you, but..." Alice nods, giving me that _I understand_ look. "Well, bye, Alice. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." She waves and I go out of the front door.

It feels great to run through the cold night air, it makes me feel alive and adrenaline pulses through my veins. It was far from my house, but that made me feel free. I had more time to run, and more time to feel like a vampire, which I couldn't be around my family. I approach La Push, and scan the beach with my eyes to see if I could see Seth. I hadn't told my family about him yet, scared of their reaction, but me and Seth had become close after we got to know each other and I loved spending time with him.

It was when I got to the end of the beach I saw smoke. Panic raged through me, and with a mutter of, "My Family!" I break into one of the fastest runs I have ever done in my life. I come to my house and feel sick as soon as I see my house. It was in flames, and smoke was rising from it, into me, I cough and cough and cough, falling to my knees, but I struggle to my feet and run into the house. "Uncle!" I choke, "Angela!" I run through the house, screaming as flames licked at my skin. I stamp on some, and then I hear a cackle of evil laughter.

I spin around and see a woman that I have never once seen. She had shoulder length jet black hair, pale skin, and bright blood red eyes. They were bright with delight. "You won't find them, mutant." She laughs. "They are dead."

"No!" I scream, coughing, "NO! I don't believe you, you are lying!" It couldn't be true, it just couldn't. My family was NOT dead.

"I am not lying." She screams, "How dare you accuse me, child. You are beneath me, and like your family, you will die too." She makes a grab for me, but I duck, running from the house, still sobbing as I run into the forest. I had to get away, I couldn't let her get me, I couldn't let her kill me like she killed my family. I never even got to say goodbye.

I run all the way back to the Cullen house, covered in ash, soot and burns. I was crying, black tears falling down my cheeks, and as I run into the house, still coughing, I fall to my knees. Alice is at my side immediately, rubbing my back while everyone else demands questions. I take a deep breath, before I am sick all over the carpet.

**Depressing chapter again but at least there was a lot of drama. So, little miss Alessandra, has lost her family. All because of this mysterious Khaleesi character! You will find out more about her as time goes on. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I love you all so much. PLEASE RVIEW AND YOU GUYS ARE AWEOME! :D :D :D**


	12. Secrets Revealed

**Chapter Twelve**

**Secrets Revealed**

**_Khaleesi POV_**

"Did you do what I asked?" Aro asks me coldly as I walk back into the throne room. I glare at him, how dare he just sit there and give out orders. He treated me as his servant, and this was not what I bargained for, I came so I could join the war between the Volturi and the Cullens.

"Yes." I snap, "The mutant's family is dead." I give a small smile, "I watched her Uncle burn into ashes, until there was nothing left, the ashes flew away, lost so that the hybrid will never get to hang onto a single thing of her family. I saw her, Aro, she walked in to the house."

Aro's eyes grew wide, "And you did not kill her?"

"No." I say sourly, "She got away before I could." Aro's eyes flared with anger and frustration at me and he opened his mouth to call for Jane, to tell her to make me feel my pain but I just shake my head at him. "Oh, Aro." I sigh, "Just remember I'm a shield. She can't hurt me." I was just like the spouse of Edward Cullen, I had a shield, yet mine was more powerful than hers, I could hold things off for longer, which made me harder to kill.

"Do not speak to me that way, Khaleesi." Aro snarls, "Your shield is not physical, I could just as easily rip your head from your shoulders in a matter of a few seconds, ending your immortal life." I don't let the terror I'm feeling leak into my facial expressions but Aro seems to notice anyway. "Ah." He raises his eyebrows.

"Then who would spy for you?" I spit, "Who would put up with your stupid little games and orders? Good luck finding a replacement, Aro." before turning on my heel and walking away from the throne room, cursing under my breath as I leave the room. I knew it would all be worth it in the end when it came to the battle and I could kill Edward Cullen. There was a deep burning passion inside of me, and every fiber in my being wanted to kill him, to rip him apart and cause him as much pain as he did to my sister.

**_Alice POV_**

"Damn the Volturi!" Jasper snarls. "They don't just hurt and intimidate our family but they go and hurt Alessandra's family? How sick are they? What levels do they stoop too to go ahead and kill two innocent humans!"

"They have a new addition." I say, my voice shaking, "Someone else has joined the Volturi. Her name is Khaleesi, and she has a shield like Bella's, only more powerful. She hates us...she..." My voice trails off as I try to get more information from the vision, before turning an accusing gaze to my brother, "She hates you, Edward. She wants to kill you."

"Why?" Bella yelps, "Edward has done absolutely nothing wrong!" I don't stop talking as Bella turns to look at her frozen husband who in this moment looks terrified, Bella hesitates before saying, "Edward, what did you do?"

"Apparently you killed her sister." I hiss, "Why did you kill someone, Edward? Or is she mistaken?" Edward's gaze is terrified, he has a blank look in his golden eyes that very slowly turn coal black.

"Edward!" I snap, "For goodness sake! Talk to us, and just stop sitting there and not telling us anything! We need answers, Edward, this is serious! Alessandra's family has been killed because of this and if you don't own up to some murder or whatever you did..."

"It was when I left Carlisle and Esme." Edward interrupts abruptly, "When I went to see what it was like to hunt. Humans. I murdered so many..." Edward's head sinks into his hands and I hear him give a muffled sob, "And because of my selfish actions Alessandra's family is dead and I have ruined that little girl's life."

"I thought you said that you only murdered criminals and murderers." Bella whispers in disbelief, "That's what you told me the night before our _wedding day_! Did you lie to me?"

"No, Bella. There was one time." Edward says. "I was so thirsty..." We stay quiet and wait for him to continue, we hung onto his every word, "There was one innocent human that I killed. I remember her...she was walking down the street. It was so dark out, she was laughing, obviously drunk. She was staggering down the street and I was the only other person around on the street. I knew what I wanted, I wanted to drink from her. She smelt so...so good. So, I did it. I just launched over to her and attacked her as soon as I could. She was dead in seconds. I never told anybody because I was scared of what would happen."

"Edward," Carlisle puts his hand on Edward's shoulder, "You slipped up. You killed someone innocent but that has happened to a lot of us. Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie had her chance with Royce King. If this woman wants her revenge then fine, she can join the Volturi. She surely can't be that powerful, can she?"

"She's a shield." I put in bleakly, and Jasper tightens his grip on my hand, I look him right in the eye, and I don't move as I speak to the whole family once again, "Even more powerful than Bella. It isn't physical but she can hold things off for much longer, and she can control it better."

"Oh, god." Jasper hisses, pulling me to his chest in a protective motion, as if he is afraid the Volturi will come blasting through the window at that moment to try and attack me. "We...We..."

"We aren't giving up." Bella snaps, "I don't care if you think the situation is hopeless, I have things to fight for, and so do you. The Volturi want to kill us and I am not giving up to let them just do that. I won't let Renesmee get hurt. And Rosalie, Emmett you have Aria and Amber to fight for." She then looks directly to me, "And you and Japer have to fight for Alessandra. She trusts you the most."

"She's right." Rosalie says, "We can get the Denali clan to help us too. They have things against the Volturi too, they killed Irina. And we have other friends all around the world, I know some of them won't help us again, but some of them will."

"We are going to fight for this family." Emmett says, "This is the happiest I've been in my life and I don't want it to come to just an abrupt end." He looks over to me, "How long do we have, Alice?"

"Three months." I trill, "Not too long to prepare but we can do it."

**OK, bad ending, I know...But I might write up another chapter now, or just start it so there should be another one up soon...anyways, bad chapter also, sorry if it is really boring. Anyways, there should be some really cute family moments up pretty soon. Also, we will get to see more Aria, Amber, Alessandra and Renesmee soon! PLEASE REVIEW AND YOU GUYS ROCK! :) :) :)**


	13. Beatrice

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Beatrice**

**_Bella POV_**

I walk along the green pine and moss of the forest, taking everything in around me. The trees, the small forest animals, the perfectly blue sky. It was a beautiful day in Forks for once, there was no rain, and as I lift my hand into the sunlight it glitters madly along with my engagement ring and wedding band.

Renesmee was out at La Push today with Jacob, and Alessandra was out with Seth, she needed to take her mind off her family, Alice and Jasper had been helping her through it but Edward had whispered to me that she was still hurting in her thoughts. I hated the Volturi for doing that to a little girl.

Rosalie and Emmett were spending the day with Aria and Amber, and the rest of the family had gone on a small hunting trip so it was just me in the house, and I decided to go out for a walk to clear my head.

The smell of human blood was in the air, though I was probably just imagining it, I was very thirsty, but yet too drained to hunt. I was scared and upset and worried and it took all of the energy out of me. The scent was getting stronger, and I stop in my tracks. Surely I could not be imagining it? It was so overpowering I was starting to question whether I could make it up that much. I hadn't smelled it in over a year, so why did I have such a good memory of it?

A scream rang out, taking me by total surprise, it was harsh and full of fear and agony, more scent filled the air, and this time I realized that the blood was real and someone was getting hurt. I ran towards the scent and the scream, blood spattered the trees, and it was getting harder to control myself, but as I came into viewing point of a vampire bent over a young woman who was strewn across the floor, screaming as blood pooled around her.

"Get away from her!" I shriek, running at the vampire, I take him by surprise, knocking him over, and as he looks up I see his face. I stagger backwards, "A-A-Alec!" He looks at me with wide and scared eyes, before he takes off into the distance. I don't even hesitate to follow him. I fall to the ground beside the shaking woman, she was lying in what seemed to be tears, sweat and blood.

She looks at me with wide, scared, blue eyes. "Please help me." She says shakily, "I don't want to die, yet, please. It is too soon." More tears fly from her eyes, but they are beautiful even in her agony, clear white and it looks as if they are shimmering in the light.

"It'll be okay." I whisper to her. "Just breathe quietly, stay calm, and I'll try to staunch the wound." I was shaking myself as I take off my white cardigan, the blood smelled so sweet and delicious but yet I knew I could not drink it. I wrap my cardigan around her arm and rib area, and blood slowly covers the cardigan, red on white. "I'm going to bring you back to my house, alright? I'll phone my friend and he'll come and help you."

"There's a vial around my neck." The young girl pants, "Please...you have to collect some of my blood...it's one of the most valuable things in the world...if you drink witch blood then...you can be capable of so much..."

"We have to get you back to my house." I beg her, but she simply shakes her head at me, and reaches her arm to her neck. I sigh, and my hands dart to her neck, I take the small vial and I press it gently to her ribs where it quickly fills up with scarlet liquid. I put in the cork quickly and put it around my neck. Then I pick her up and she screams in agony. I don't listen but I only run back to the house, blood staining my clothing until I was soaked with enough blood to fill a casualty episode, the house wasn't far, thank goodness, and as soon as I walked through the doors, Rosalie and Emmett look up from playing with my nieces.

Rosalie cries out as she sees the scene and quickly pulls Aria and Amber to her chest, making sure that they couldn't see but Emmett looks me dead in the eye, "Call Carlisle and tell him to come home. Tell him it's urgent." Emmett nods and runs to his phone.

I rush to Carlisle's office and lay the girl where I laid when I was heavily pregnant, and I had never felt worse. The girl looks straight at me, still shaking.

"What's your name..." She trails off, gasping for air.

"It's Bella." I murmur back to her, rubbing her hand, she hangs onto it as if it's a lifeline. In my head I was begging for Carlisle to get home so he could save this poor innocent girl's life.

"I'm...B-B-Beatrice..." She croaks, before a little vomit escapes her lips, and I quickly mop it up as she begins to cry, it's worse this time, horrible heart hammering hysterical sobs.

"It's okay, it's okay." I say hastily, "Everything is going to be okay, Beatrice. You'll be fine, Carlisle has fixed people before." She nods, "When I was in a situation like you he fixed me. He fixed another friend of ours..." I trail off, thinking about Mae. But I didn't have time to mourn now, I had to focus on getting Beatrice better.

The doors fly open and Carlisle comes in, "Bella, what is this about?" He demands, his eyes widening as he sees Beatrice laying on the table, now shaking as violently as if she is being electrocuted.

"I found her in the forest." I say, "Alec was attacking her, and...she's innocent, Carlisle and I can't let her die. No, I just can't." I felt a connection between us that was unexplainable, as if I couldn't let her get hurt, I had to save her.

"I'll take her into surgery." Carlisle nods at me in an understanding manor.

"Bella, please come with me!" Beatrice shouts.

"You'll be under an anesthetic, Beatrice." Carlisle explains.

"No, please, I need Bella." Beatrice sobs. I walk towards her and take her hand before we are led into surgery.

**_Khaleesi POV_**

"You saw her!" Aro bellows at a guilty looking Alec. "You saw Bella Cullen and you chose not to kill her! You ran like a coward, where you could have destroyed a shield, she is a big threat! One of the most powerful in the Cullens."

"I was trying to collect some witch blood." Alec hisses, which brings Aro ups short. He stares at Alec, and he continues to speak, "The woman I was attacking was a witch and I was trying to get some of her blood to take back so Jane or Khaleesi could drink it and become pregnant with a witch child. We would become more powerful than the Cullens." He gives Aro a defiant look. "But Bella brought her back home so she would choose the blood to drink. The Cullens will become more powerful."

"Alec," Aro says in a low tone, "I don't care what you have to do, you can die trying, I don't care, but you must do everything in your power to get that witch blood. Bella may have some in her veins, but she'll keep the vial. Get that vial."

"Why?" I ask in disbelief.

"Because you and Jane are going to carry some Volturi children." Aro says slyly.

"No!" I shriek, "I am not carrying a baby for you, Aro! I don't like children and I don't want one! It wouldn't even work on me I am a shield!"

"So is Bella, and it will work for her." Aro shouts, "You will do as I say, Khaleesi, and prepare yourself for pregnancy." He turns to look at Alec. "Get. That. Vial."

**So, drama! I hope you enjoyed and I know it is later than usual but I have had a rough last couple of days but I am okay now and ready to write! Also, I know I am slacking on A Soft Lullaby but I want to concentrate on this story right now, do not worry though, I have not forgot about Quinnie! PLEASE REVIEW AND YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! :d :d :d**


	14. The Vial Of Witchblood

**Chapter Fourteen**

**The Vial Of Witchblood**

**_Rosalie POV_**

I was worrying. It wasn't just about one thing, it was many. I was worried about the Volturi, their attack, the sake of Aria and Amber's safety, as well as Emmett's. I was worried about the woman that Bella bought to the house, she could be a threat, or maybe a spy for the Volturi. I was too scared to leave Aria and Amber in their cribs. They weren't asleep of course, if I was around, or anybody else in the family they would stay awake, confused as why we were still there. I knew my daughters needed their rest but my eyes kept on darting to the windows and doors, as if something evil could come through and harm them.

"Rosalie, they'll be fine." Emmett reassures me, rubbing my back. "I know you care about the girls as much as I do, but they need to sleep, and they won't if we stay, you know that." Of course I knew that, but instead of answering my husband I look at him with wide fear filled eyes.

"Why do the Volturi have to do this to us every time we find happiness?" I choke before resting my head on Emmett's shoulder and sobbing. I couldn't help myself, I had been keeping back those tears for days now and they just spilled out of me, but I felt worse as I felt a tiny hand shakily touch my back.

"Momma?" Aria murmured to me, looking as if she was about to cry too. She turned her head worriedly to her sister, and I wondered whether they were using their twin telepathy. We had only found out a few days ago from Edward, and it confused him that he couldn't hear their thoughts when they were communicating with one another. "You...OK?" Aria continues hesitantly.

"Yes, baby, I'm fine." I reassure her, picking her up out of her cot, and resting her on my lap where she snuggles into me to feel safe. "Mommy is just being silly." I follow up, wiping my eyes.

"Daddy!" Amber demands to be picked up too. Emmett sighs and lets a smile creep to his lips. Usually I would be strict about bedtimes but one night wouldn't hurt surely, and I think we'd all feel safer if they came in our bedroom tonight. "Are we going to be OK?" Amber says fluently, and I give a pang thinking that my two week year old daughter is already speaking full sentences.

"We are going to be just fine." I nod, "We'll protect you no matter what."

"What about Nessie and Lessa? Are they going to be OK too?" Aria continues. The girls had come up with a nickname for Alessandra, deciding that it was just too much of a mouthful for their tiny mouths.

"All of us are going to be OK." Emmett promises, and he pulls me and Aria to his chest, and for the first time in my immortal life, I felt like I had a real family.

**_Bella POV_**

I waited by Beatrice's bedside, waiting for her eyes to open up. She had been unconscious for ten hours now, and I wondered if Carlisle had done everything right, she gave the odd murmur but that was it. Nessie and Edward had been in to check on me once to twice, but apart from that I was alone.

The door creaks open and I look up to see Nessie creeping towards me with a small smile playing on her lips. I pat my lap for her to come and sit on it and she eagerly does so, before she talks. "Momma, do I have two Grandmas?" I'm taken aback, but Nessie not seeming to notice carries on speaking, "Because at school, Lia told us that she had two grandmas and that they spoilt her. But I don't want her to spoil me, Momma, I just want to know if I have one."

I pause, before whispering quietly, "Nessie, baby, you do have another grandma but we can't see her." I felt nervous as I talked about Renee, I was on the verge of tears just thinking about her, how I could never see her again, and how she would never know she had grandchildren.

"Why not?" Nessie says sadly, "Does she not like us?"

"No, no, she likes us very much...she just does not know about vampires, we aren't allowed to tell her because of...because of the Volturi." I say, sniffing.

"I hate the Volturi." Renesmee says in a low voice, and I'm shocked about how dark her voice sounds. I've never heard her speak like that before. "They are mean, and they ruin everything!" She sounds on the verge of tears, "They are the reason that we're so sad and scared!"

"Hey, hey." I whisper soothingly, pulling her close and stroking her soft bronze ringlets comfortingly, "We all hate the Volturi, Renesmee, but one day things will get better, and maybe one day...I'm not promising, Ness, but maybe one day you will get to meet your Grandma Renee. But for now, you have your Grandma Esme, and that's okay, right?"

"Yeah, Momma." Renesmee murmurs, "I understand."

Our conversation is interrupted by a mumble from the woman laying on the bed next to us, "Beatrice?" I say cautiously.

"Is it over?" Beatrice calls out, "Bella? Mia?" Vaguely wondering who Mia was, I take hold of Beatrice's hand, and she looks right at me, "Bella, is it over? Am I still hurt?" I shake my head.

"You are fine, Beatrice." I say, "Everything is OK. You are perfectly safe, and the surgery went well, so you will heal quickly." She smiles, and her hand drifts towards her neck, "Beatrice, don't scratch your wounds..." I start to say, but instead of calling out in pain, she rips a small vial of blood from her throat, she smiles at the image of it, before her eyes swivel to Renesmee.

"Hello, child." She whispers, "What's your name?"

Renesmee gives Beatrice a friendly beam and murmurs, "I'm Renesmee."

"That is a beautiful name. Very unusual." Beatrice nods, "I've never met someone called Renesmee before." She continues smiling, "I have a little girl like you, her name is Mia, and she is about your age." She gasps, grasping my hand, "My daughter! Bella, please you have to find her!"

"Calm down, Beatrice." I soothe her, "I'll send Edward and Jasper out to find her, OK. Just rest for now." Beatrice relaxes against the seat.

"Bella, I'd like to give you this." Beatrice whispers, "For saving my life." She presses the vial of blood into my hand and I stare at it.

"What is this?" I mumble.

"It's witchblood. Every witch carries a vial to give to someone special. You are a vampire, and this will allow you to become pregnant again. To have a child."

**OK, so drama! And I am also sick, so excuse me if my writing is absolutely terrible. Also, go and check out my friend silversnitchSBHP394 and her story, it's amazing! She is really new on Fan Fiction and we are friends in reality, so please no flames for her! PLEASE REVIEW AND YOU GUYS ROCK! :D :D :D**


	15. Attack

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Attack**

**_Bella POV_**

I stare at the vial and twirl it around in my hand, watching the blood ripple and quiver, it held so much power, and I could sense it in my fingertips. I sit beside Edward and his voice shakes as he murmurs, "We could have another baby?" He looks me in the eye, "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, Edward." I whisper, "That's what Beatrice said and she wouldn't lie to me, I know she wouldn't." I stare at my startled husband, "I drink it and I become pregnant with our child. I pause, "Is this what you want, Edward? Do you want another baby, because I do, but..."

"Of course I do, Bella." Edward sighs, "I always wanted a large family and when I became a vampire I knew it wouldn't be possible. Then we had Renesmee, and I was happy. I wanted another but I knew we couldn't." He closes his eyes, "Is it a right time to have one though?"

"You know...I think it is." I say, "Call me crazy, I know that the Volturi are attacking but if we had a baby maybe it would make our family stronger. Maybe...Oh, God Edward should I just drink it?"

Edward rubs my knee, "Just do it, Bella." He whispers, and at that time we had our blessing, I uncork the bottle, press the glass to my lips and I bend my head back and begin to drink.

No sooner than a few milliliters of blood had passed down my throat, than the window smashed open, and Alec and Felix landed in the room, snarling. I scream, backing away, and seeing their eyes focused on my bottle, I press the cork in and walk towards the door. "Bella, go!" Edward screams, "Get Renesmee and go!" I don't hesitate, thinking about my daughter, and I leg it out of the door.

But then something grabs me by the scruff of my neck and I screech so hard that my throat goes raw. Felix grabs at my clenched fists, and I turn my head quickly and bite his collarbone.

Felix roars, and he lets go to clasp his burning neck. I run across the hallway, towards Renesmee's room, and I see her standing by the door with wide scared eyes, "Momma!" She screams. I run to her, take her in my arms and run.

We fly out of the door, but then as soon as we are halfway up the path, something grabs my ankle and I fall to the ground, Renesmee falls too, and she screams as she collapses and rolls across the dirt and mud. Muddy tears fall down her cheeks and I kick Alec in the face to try and get to her, but he gets to my fists, and he grabs the vial, I scream in protest, I reach for it, but in a flash he's gone and all I can her is the sound of Renesmee crying.

I crawl over to her and hold her in my arms, I rock her gently and smooth down her hair, "It's okay, Ness, Momma's here, Momma's here, shhh, shhh..."

"He took the special vial." Renesmee whimpers, "He took the blood and now you can't have another baby. I can't have a new brother or sister, Mom."

I kiss her head, "I drank some, it should be enough." But worries raced through my head, the Volturi knew how to use it...They could have children, they were growing in numbers, trying to overpower us.

**_Jane POV_**

"I brought it, Aro. I brought the vial of witch blood." I look up to see my twin brother walking alongside Felix, with the small vial clenched in his fist. Khaleesi growls and I glare at her. She never stopped complaining.

"Excellent." Aro insists, "I shall get glasses." So this was it. I look down to my flat stomach covered by a thick jet black cloak, and I knew soon it would be round with child. Like it had been hundreds of years ago, before I was changed.

I wondered whether my child would look like Evangeline. The child I lost. I couldn't think about her now, I had to focus. But, this child would be brought into a cold and harsh world of the Volturi. I didn't want that.

Aro handed me a glass of thick red liquid and Khaleesi stares at it as if it's dirt on her shoe, "This is ridiculous. I am NOT a pregnancy package, Aro."

"For god's sake, Khaleesi, drink it." I snap, and press the glass to my lips, the warm liquid seeped down my throat. It was as if it was taking over my body, it pulsed through my veins, so breathtaking that it almost brought me to tears.

I stagger backwards and stare, everyone is looking at me and it makes me feel cornered, though a strange feeling is pulsing through my body, it's so sudden and new. "Well?" I say, surprising myself, "What are you all staring at?" I look to Khaleesi, who is still looking at the glass. "Just drink it." I say tiresomely. With disgust, Khaleesi presses the glass to her lips, and downs it.

"This is awful." She mutters and storms off.

**_Renesmee POV_**

"Renesmee, how would you feel about having another brother or sister?" Mom gently tells me as she pulls the covers over me again. I was still shaking from the attack, and so was Mom, but she was trying to calm me down.

"I thought vampires couldn't have babies." I say, smoothing down my duvet cover and finally snuggling down under the warmth.

"There's one way." Mom tells me, "It hardly ever happens, and we've been blessed with it, Nessie. So you could have a new brother or sister to play with, would you like that?" Mom sounds strangely anxious.

A brother or a sister sounded good. I loved Aria and Amber to pieces, they were like my sisters, and it would be really good to have a real brother or sister. It would be amazing! I could play with them all the time, and look out for them. Since Aria and Amber had made this family stronger, so would another one!

"Yes, Momma." I say sleepily. "I want a brother or sister."

"I'm going to see Grandpa Carlisle in the morning." Mom tells me, kissing my forehead, "You'll be the first one to know if I am having a baby, OK, sweet pea?" I nod tiredly, before Mom turns our my light and says goodnight.

I lay in bed thinking about, well, everything. The Volturi, the war, my parents, my family, and maybe this new brother or sister. Would it be safe? Would we like each other? Would the Volturi try to kill him or her?

I sigh quietly, tired of thinking, and I drift off into a world where everything is happy and safe, where nobody can hurt me or my family.

**OK, so I was taking a break, but I felt bad, so I will be updating, just...slowly. I feel as if when I started Fan Fiction it was as if it was something I couldn't just give up on or stop doing because there are stories that need finishing. So, here is an update. Love you guys. Bye.**


End file.
